Impulsos
by 500DaysOfSummer
Summary: La gente se deja guiar por impulsos, esa primera emoción que parece controlar los sentidos. Pocos son aquellos que se rinden ante éstos y muchos son aquellos los que lo dominan. Qué pasa cuando dominarse es una obligación y el no hacerlo, la perdición?
1. Quédate conmigo

**Impulsos.**

**..**

**Dsiclaimer: Los personajes**** cuyo nombre el lector reconozca son propiedad del JK Rowling, solo la loca historia me pertenece. Espero que la disfruten.**

**Nota: Varios de los fragmentos así como la idea original están basados en otra de mis historias. Varios de los pasajes, comentarios y situaciones, ya fueron planteados anteriormente en la historia llamada **_**Bella **_**la cual ha sido eliminada y reeditada ahora con el nombre de **_**Imperfecto.**_

**Capítulo I: ****Quédate conmigo.**

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

Ron sabía que la muerte de aquellos hombres no era su culpa. Sabía que actuó de la manera correcta y que hizo lo que debía de hacer, que antepuso la misión como prioridad y que la muerte siempre era un riesgo inminente en un trabajo como el suyo.

También sabía que esa no era la primera vez y que por desgracia no sería la ultima. Sin embargo, este conocimiento no eliminaba de él esa sensación de culpabilidad y el absurdo pensamiento que, de haber planeado las cosas mejor, dos de sus hombres estarían hoy con vida. Pero ya no había nada qué planear, no había ni un paso que rectificar. Desde el inicio hasta el final, la misión fue perfectamente, fría y calculadamente planeada.

La muerte, era una moneda al aire en aquellos casos.

Cuando un nuevo miembro entraba a la organización, estaba firmando un contrato de por vida del que solo había dos formas de escapar: o morías o te jubilabas con honores.

Pero ¡diablos, ellos no tenían que acabar así! Eran demasiado jóvenes, apenas 20 años, aun les quedaba mucho por aprender. Si de algo era realmente culpable fue de no imponerse con demasiada fuerza, vamos no es que no lo haya ello, lo hizo y casi le cuesta el puesto, pero cuando las ordenes llegan desde arriba a los que están abajo solo les queda cumplirlas.

Sentado en el rincón de aquel bar de mala muerte, Ron dio otro trago a su vaso de Whiskey. El numero ocho de la noche.

El cabello más largo de lo normal, casi rozando su barbilla marcada por una insipiente barba que manchaba la zona de rojizo, los ojos azules brillantes y penetrantes ocultos en la oscuridad y sus sentidos en total alerta.

Podía estar borracho hasta el tope, pero él jamás bajaba la guardia.

¡Alerta permanente!

Así se lo repitió una y otra y otra y otra vez uno de sus mentores: Alastor Moddy.

—¿Otra copa, guapo?—, una melosa voz llegó hasta sus oídos. Ron de mala gana alzó la vista y se topó con un inmenso par de tetas enfundadas en un corpiño que poco podía hacer por contenerlas.

El pelirrojo no contestó, solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza y la mesera, con una sonrisa y mirada lasciva en el rostro, se dio media vuelta contoneando sus caderas de acá para allá exageradamente.

Ron no despegó sus ojos de aquel trasero, dándose cuenta que desde hacía tres semanas-las tres semanas en las que estuvo fuera del país cumpliendo con su misión en la fría Rusia-no se echaba un buen polvo. Así que, ¿quién era él para despachar algo que con tanto fervor se le ofrecía? Nadie.

—Aquí tienes—. La mujer, una rubia a todas señas peliteñida, con labios carnosos y piernas largas, dejó un vaso con el ambarino Whiskey dentro de él— ¿Algo mas que…—, la chica se inclinó sobre la mesa dándole a Ron una vista mas que perfecta de sus senos—…se te ofrezca?—, terminó mientras se chupaba el labios y recorría con la vista el duro torso de Ron encerrado en aquella camiseta negra.

El pelirrojo no contestó, solo la tomó fieramente de la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas a horcajadas. La chica lanzó un gritito que quiso ser erótico mientras comenzaba a contonearse sobre la entrepierna del pelirrojo que para ese entonces ya estaba tiesa y deseosa.

—¡Oh estás tan duro!—, dijo la chica mientras bajaba una mano hasta el sexo de Ron y comenzó a frotarlo sobre la dureza del jeans—, ¿cómo te llamas, guapo?—, preguntó mientras frotaba su centro contra Ron y le chupaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Qué importa el nombre si te voy a follar hasta que te duela?—, dijo Ron con voz entrecortada para luego meter la mano de golpe en la entrepierna de la chica, la muy zorra traía una falda hasta poco mas arriba de las rodillas y sin bragas.

De golpe metió dos de sus dedos en el sexo de la chica encontrándolo mojado y dispuesto para recibirlo. Para que clavara en ella su miembro duro e hinchado que en esos momentos dolía como el demonio por estar apresado por sus pantalones negros.

Ocultos como estaban en aquel rincón del bar, nadie se daba cuenta que ahí había dos personas listas para follar. Y justo cuando él estaba por liberar su hinchado miembro de entre sus piernas, el estruendo de cristales rotos, gritos y mesas siendo destrozadas lo puso en alerta. De golpe y sin importar que la chica fuera a dar contra el suelo, se puso en pie mientras notaba como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba y sus ojos penetrantes recorrían el lugar sin dejar fuera ni un solo detalle.

Tentado estuvo en lanzarse de lleno hacia aquel alboroto cuando se dio cuenta que solo era una pelea de borrachos. Apretó los dientes mientras se mentaba la madre por no poder controlarse mejor.

—¿Pero qué mierda te ocurre?—, le gritó una voz desde el piso. Ron con el ceño fruncido se giró para encontrar a la rubia tendida todavía en el suelo y con un seno a punto de escapar de su blusa.

Si él hubiese sido un caballero, si hubiese puesto atención a los consejos de su padre de cómo tratar a una chica, él le habría tendido una mano a aquella mujer ayudándola a levantarse, pero, como no era un caballero y nunca le hizo caso a los consejos de su sabio padre, Ron solo se le quedó mirando un momento, sacó dinero de su bolsillo, lo depositó en la mesa y dio un paso hacia la salida casi pasando por encima de la mujer que lo miraba de hito en hito.

—¡Cabrón de mierda¡—, gritó la mujer a sus espaldas.

Haciendo uso de sus reflejos, Ron alcanzó a ladear la cabeza logrando que un vaso pasara rozándola antes de estrellarse contra la pared salpicándolo todo de Whiskey.

—Lástima, era un buen Whiskey—, mormuró para sí antes de abandonar el lugar.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

La noche de Londres se cerraba sobre ella, marcándolo todo a su paso de furia.

Sus andares, rápidos y firmes, retumbaban en la acera y poco le importaba si estaba rompiendo una norma de esas muy pijas que regían a la alta sociedad británica.

Odiaba, lo odiaba.

Todo lo que la rodeaba, todo con lo que creció. Cada diminuta piedra del camino que iba rumbo a su casa, cada pétalo de las rosas del jardín que ella misma cuidaba en primavera.

Detestaba todo aquello de lo que antes, muy tontamente, llegó a presumir.

Y es que, ¿qué le quedaba ahora?, ¿qué quedaba de aquella chica presumida que le pavoneaba a todos en la cara su mas nueva y carísima adquisición?, ¿qué quedaba de la engreída que se burlaba de los que menos tenían?

Nada.

Nada.

La realidad le había dado de lleno en la cara en forma de bancarrota y un matrimonio arreglado para salvar a su prestigiosa familia de la ruina. Y no quería. No quería hacerlo. No quería entregar su vida a alguien a quien no amaba, a un tipo al que apenas y conocía. No quería sacrificarse. No quería arruinar su vida.

Ella quería enamorarse, ella quería vivir. Quería comprarse cosas hermosas y que alguien le dijera lo bella que es. Ella quería que la consintieran y que el mundo continuara a sus pies.

Egoísta. Caprichosa. Superficial y fría.

Así era ella y así le gustaba ser.

No era la dulce heroína que se entregaba en pos del bienestar de los demás. No era de aquella que miraba el bien común antes que el propio.

A ver, ¿por qué no se casaba su papá con el tal Lestrange, si tan perfecto le parecía?, ¿por qué no iba él y se entregaba el hombre a cambio de una escandalosa suma de dinero?

Como una puta. Así es como la estaba tratando. Entregaba a su hija por dinero.

—¡Joder!—, gritó Pansy haciendo que un vagabundo tirando en la acera se levantara del susto.

Y es que se había dado cuenta de algo…ella…ella aún era virgen…Dios, una chica de 23 años ¡Virgen! ¿En qué bizarro mundo se podía encontrar una rareza como esa? Quizá, quizá era la razón por la que el tipejo aquel estaba tan empeñado. El cómo podía saberlo era un misterio, pero ella estaba casi segura que lo sabía.

—¡Aaaagg!—, gruñó con un muy poco elegante estilo mientras se pasaba por el largo y negro cabello sus finos dedos. De pronto tuvo una idea…

_Y si…y si…_

Pansy se mordió el labio dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

_Porqué no. Ni mi padre ni nadie es mi dueño. Puedo hacer con mi cuerpo lo que se me dé la gana. Y para ser sinceros…si al fina__l, si al final me…me…dios no quiero ni pensarlo, si al final me tengo que casar con ese imbécil…no quiero que mi primera vez sea con él. No. Será con quien yo quiera. Lo haré con quien me plazca. Es mi cuerpo, mi vida. Yo decido. _

Y con estos pensamientos en mente, Pansy se dispuso a buscar en aquella noche oscura y fría de Londres

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

Con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, Ron deambulaba sin tener un rumbo fijo.

Sus pasos eran monótonos y el destino aun no marcado. El frío de la madrugada había ya despejado su cabeza y la borrachera dejado atrás.

Su mente en aquellos momentos estaba plagada de recuerdos, de voces, de imágenes. Podía escuchar las explosiones y los disparos tratando de alcanzarlo, de acabar con él. Podía ver la destrucción a su alrededor, los cuerpos de hombres y mujeres, de niños inocentes tirados en la helada calle, con la nieve cubriendo sus cuerpos, congelando sus miembros sin vida. Podía distinguir los rostros de sus hombres luchando junto a él, peleando por salir con vida, por lograr su misión y rescatar a los prisioneros…por volver una vez más a casa.

Cerraba los ojos y distinguía sus manos manchadas se sangre. Cerraba sus ojos y sentía el peso de aquel niño que murió en sus brazos. Cerraba los ojos y escuchaba el quejido de dolor de Lannyster siendo alcanzado por una bala…y olía la carne quemada de Dewitt.

Los dos demasiad jóvenes, los dos muertos.

Y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. El ruido del claxon lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Dio un brinco hacia atrás y se salvó de ser atropellado por un automóvil. Ron se tomó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Había tanto ruido, tanto….no lo dejaba pensar, no lo dejaba respirar. Había sangre que lo ahoga y el olor a muerte inundando sus fosas nasales.

Si tan solo pudiera desaparecer. Si tan solo….dejara de existir por un momento.

Parado en medio de la noche, en un apestoso y horrible callejón, Ron se dio cuenta que debería de tomarse unas vacaciones. Total, no se lo podían negar. Y si lo hacían estaba dispuesto a romperle la nariz a su jefe, aunque su jefe sea su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

Aunque no creía tener que llegar a tales extremos, después de todo él era el jefe de Estrategia y el líder en el momento del combate. El segundo al mando, claro que podía. Pero antes de tener que regresar al cuartel y hacerlo oficial, se obligaría a perderse en litros de alcohol…ya mañana pediría sus vacaciones.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

Debía confesar que nunca había pisado aquellos rumbos. Los que muchos conocían como el "Bajo Londres"

Bares de mala muerte y antros de perdición. Putas en las esquinas y borrachos en la acera.

Comenzaba a creer que aquel no era el mejor lugar para encontrar al hombre que estaba buscando. Pero es que lo menos que quería era enredarse con algún tipo de alta sociedad que luego le fuera con el chisme a su padre. Además, los conocía a todos y sabía que no había nadie que valiera la pena-bueno quizá solo su amigo Draco Malfoy, pero no se iba poner a follar con su casi hermano-. Entonces, como ella era una chica para la cual las cosas eran blanco o negro, feo o bonito, rico o pobre, decidió que, como no se buscaría aun imbécil ricachón de la alta sociedad, buscaría a un tipo común y corriente, pero joven y guapo de los barrios bajos.

Eso era lo que ella buscaba, de haber sabido lo que encontraría, no lo habría buscado jamás.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

Era otro bar de mala muerte, uno peor que el anterior. Por lo menos ahí estaban todos tan borrachos como para querer armar revuelo. Sentado de nuevo en la mesa mas apartada del lugar y con una botella del Whiskey-la había preferido, no quería meseras lanzándole vasos a la cabeza-se dedicaba a observar todo a su paso, desde la vieja y solitaria mujer sentada del otro lado, dormida sobre la mesa, el hombre moreno que se rascaba la panza, la prostituta que ponía cara de asco cuando un tipo la besaba, o el barman sonriéndole al guardia de la entrada muy pícaramente.

Dio un trago directo de la botella mientras la horrible música le perfora los tímpanos. Pero en esa ocasión quería ahogarse en el alcohol, quería dejar de pensar, dejar de creer que alguien de ahí está a punto de morir por su culpa, olvidar que en contadas ocasiones la seguridad del país y de miles de personas estaba sobre sus hombros.

Quería perderse y de ser posible, entre un par de buenas piernas.

Así que como buen estratega que es, haciéndole gala a su alias, Leo, Ron buscaba entre las presentes su próxima presa, pero pronto se dio cuenta que ninguna de ellas era lo que desea. Si, quiere perderse entre las suaves carnes de una mujer y descargarse en ella, quiere tocas sus tetas y llevarla al éxtasis, con sus dedos y luego su miembro, clavado entre sus piernas, pero eso significa que vaya a tomar a la primera mujer que se le cruce. No estaba tan desesperado.

Es más, al darse cuanta que poco iba a conseguir ahí, que bien podía solo perderse en alcohol, y solo en alcohol.

Para cuando la botella ya iba mas allá de la mitad, Ron decidió que era momento de irse del lugar, tomó una chaqueta que no recordaba que traía, pagó lo que consumió y se tras darle un ultimo trago a la botella, se dispuso a salir cuando alguien entrando en ese justo instante al lugar, lo dejó congelado en su sitio.

El cuerpo de Ron se paralizó y por unos instantes de olvidó de respirar y su corazón de latir. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro pensando que talvez estaba más borracho de lo que imaginó y ya comienza a tener alucinaciones.

Y es que aquel tipo de mujer no debería ser real.

Total y completamente vestida de negro, con una gabardina que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, el cabello suelo cayendo bajo su hombros, blanca, tan blanca que se ve tentado al estirar la mano y comprobar su existencia y con aquel rostro de finas facciones y boca delicada y un par de ojos azules brillando temerosos, Ron estaba casi seguro que sí, definitivamente estaba ebrio hasta las manitas, borracho hasta el copete….

Porque nunca, jamás en su vida había visto una mujer como aquella. De golpe sintió la temperatura corporal subiendo y la sangre yendo a concentrarse hasta su sur, mas concretamente en su entrepierna. El deseo irracional por poseerla es están fuerte que parece marearlo y un sin fin de imágenes eróticas, en las que ella está bajo su cuerpo gimiendo escandalosamente mientras él la penetra, se reproducen en su cabeza.

Fue entonces que abandonó su deseo de retirase y volvió a tomar asiento con la botella de Whiskey entre sus manos fuertemente agarrada como si ella representara su tabla de salvación. Dio un profundo trago que se derramó por la comisura de sus labios, se limpió con el dorso de la chamarra y se dedicó a observarla.

..

Intenta por todos los medios no formar aquella cara de asco que punga por salir. De verdad que lo intenta, después de todo, fue ella quien se quiso meter en un lugar como aquel. Pero es que nunca, jamás se imaginó que los barrios bajos de Londres fueran tan, tan…bajos ni que tanto tipo de gente anduviera por aquellos rumbos. Sí, era una niña pija que nunca había pisado una calle pobre en su vida, pueden culparla por ello.

Soltando aire lentamente, alzando la barbilla en un gesto arrogante y deseando que ahí, en el primero de aquellos bares que pisaba, tuviera algo de suerte.

..

En un rincón, Ron la observaba atentamente estudiando sus movimientos y soltando una ligera carcajada al verla alzar la barbilla. Sí, no cabía duda que esa mujer nunca había pisado un bar de aquellos, es más, estaba seguro, por su porte y lo caro de su vestimenta, que esa chica nunca había salido de su mansión ni de su hermoso mundo hecho del oro de papi. Y en lugar de detestarla por eso, ya que si había algo que él odiara era aquellos que se pudrían en dinero mientras otros se morían de hambre-después de todo, había peleado durante 10 años, desde los 18, para combatirla-lo atrajo más, creando en él unas ganas inmensas por saber, ¿qué diablos la había traído a un lugar como aquel?

La miró sentarse en la barra y escrudiñar con sus ojos todo el lugar.

—¿Qué estás buscando?—, se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

Varios minutos pasaron en los que ella no se movió, en los que él no dejó de mirarla, de maravillarse con esa imagen que lo hacía sentir febril y descontrolado. Con cada segundo transcurrido, con cada milímetro de ese largo cuello que él delineaba con sus ojos y que secretamente quería probar con sus labios, Ron sentía que estaba perdiendo el poco temple del que era dueño.

A los pocos instantes fue conciente que no solo su mirada estaba posada sobre ella, sino la de varios de los hombres presentes. Y fue entonces que experimentó una clase de celos que jamás había sentido. Era como si todos aquello estuvieran mancillando, solo por contemplarla, algo que ya le pertenecía. Se sintió con deseos de partirle la cara a todo el que posara sus ojos en ella para después ir hasta la chica, echársela al hombro y sacarla de ahí con dirección a su departamento para hacerle el amor hasta que ya no pudiera más.

A los pocos minutos la vio tomar su bolso y salir de aquel bar. La chica ni siquiera se percató de que él mismo se ponía en pie e iba tras ella.

..

Sin voltear a ningún lado, Pansy salió del apestoso bar que ya le había colmado las narices. Tristemente se dio cuenta que ella jamás podía hacer algo como aquello y que fue una estúpida al siquiera pensarlo, en creer que se podía atrever. Se sintió patética e imbécil actuando coma la niña caprichosa que todo lo obtiene sin darse cuenta que ya era una mujer y que debía de enfrentarlo antes de salir corriendo y aferrarse a ideas absurdas que no tenían sentido.

Casi no podía contener las lágrimas de lo idiota que había sido.

¡Mira que buscar en un bar de mala muerte un hombre que la desvirgara!

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Porque eso era. No iba a encontrar al hombre que le hiciera el amor y le jurara una vida de felicidad. En aquel lugar no encontraría al ser que la amaría y protegería, que velaría sus sueños y…

Todo aquello eran tonterías de un sueño absurdo que jamás se iba a cumplir.

Apenas siendo conciente de dónde pisaba, Pansy limpiaba sus lagrimas sumida en sus pensamientos cuando fue a dar de bruces contra el suelo. Había pisado en un desnivel haciéndose daño en el tobillo. La pelinegra hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se tocaba la zona lastimaba con las manos.

—Pero mira lo qué tenemos aquí—, dijo una voz lasciva a sus espaldas que logró helarle la sangre.

—Parece que estás herida, ¿necesitas ayuda?—, soltó otra voz burlona desde su derecha. Pansy llena de terror se giró para ver cómo un par de hombres se cernían sobre ella.

—Es…estoy, bien. No necesito ayuda—, con el dolor punzante en su tobillo, Pansy trató de ponerse en pie pero no logro ni dar un paso cuando calló al suelo de nuevo.

La carcajada estruendosa de aquellos hombres penetró hasta el centro de su ser. Nunca antes había sentido un miedo tan visceral y doloroso como ese y lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de aquel lugar. De pronto se dio cuenta que había cosas peores que casarse con un hombre al que no amaba.

—Yo creo que sí, hermosa—, dijo la voz a sus espaldas. Pansy soltó un grito al sentir como el frío y apestoso aliento a alcohol se golpeaba la piel.

—¡Aaah!, ¡Suéltame, suéltame!— De pronto su cuerpo había sido tomado por la cintura y era arrastrado hasta la oscuridad de un callejón cercano.

La risa estruendosa y asquerosa de aquellos hombres se cernía sobre ella y el olor a putrefacción le colmaba las fosas nasales.

—¡Por favor, suélteme!, ¡No me haga daño, por favor!—las lagrimas de terror surcaban sus mejillas mientras hacía todo lo posible para soltarse de aquellas manos.

—¡Oh preciosura, verás cómo te haremos gozar!—. Aquella sonrisa lasciva se formó sobre el rostro del hombre mostrándole a Pansy sus dientes podridos para luego sacar la lengua y moverla de manera asquerosa muy cerca de su rostro.

—¡Nooo, por favor, nooo!, ¡ayuda, por favor!—. Entre el desesperado llanto entre cortado, Pansy gritaba y se retorcía al notar como, mientras uno la sujetaba fuertemente por las manos, el otro comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por sus pechos y muslos provocándole arcadas.

—No…por favor…suélteme…por favor.

Entonces de un momento a otro, sintió como el peso de aquel hombre era arrogado violentamente, escuchó, más que mirar, cómo un tercer hombre llegaba y apartaba a los otros de ella. Oyó sus cuerpos siendo golpeados contra el suelo o estrellados contra la pared, soltando verdaderos quejidos de dolor, mientras un hombre gruñía furioso con cada golpe que les propinaba.

De pronto todo quedó en silencio. Ya no más golpes, ya no más quejas, ya no más nada. Y en medio del silencio ella solo quería dejarse llevar en él y dormir, olvidar que todo aquello había ocurrido y despertar al siguiente día en su cama, que lo vivido se volviera solo una pesadilla.

Y justo cuando estaba por sumirse en la inconciencia, sintió como unos calidos brazos la rodeaban acomodándola contra un suave y duro torso. Como nunca en toda su vida, se sintió en casa y deseó quedarse ahí por el resto de sus días. Pansy se obligó a abrir los parpados encontrándose con el rostro más hermoso que había visto, con los mas poderosos y penetrantes ojos que jamás la habían mirado.

—¿Puedes oírme?, ¿estas bien?—, la voz gruesa y preocupada le llegó hasta sus oídos de, que aun estando en el estado que se encontraba, no pudo evitar sentir como un estremecimiento le recorría del cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Pero poco a poco la inconciencia se fue apoderando de sus miembros, haciéndola sentir pesada y cansada.

Y antes de perderse en ella, lo último que Pansy pudo escuchar fue la voz de aquel hombre diciéndole:

—Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

**Gracias por leerme. **

**REVIEWS?**


	2. Ilógico y Absurdo

**Impulsos.**

**..**

**Capítulo II: Ilógico y Absurdo.**

**Nota: dedicado con todo mi cariñó a Patsy, o mejor conocida como Allison Marie Malfoy-Black. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LINDA! Te deseo lo mejor del mundo, te quiero mucho. Un abrazo enorme y que los disfrutes. **

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

Los rayos del sol de la mañana en las afueras de Londres entraban a raudales en su habitación. Las ventanas abiertas de par en par, que dejaban pasar la brisa matutina, aminoraban el calor del cuarto.

Sentado despreocupadamente sobre aquel cómodo sillón y vistiendo solo sus ajustados boxers, Ron contemplaba tranquilamente a la gente pasar por la acera mientras sostenía una cerveza fría entre sus dedos. Sabía que a su madre le daría el ataque del siglo si hubiese podido verlo en esos justos instantes.

"_C__ómo puedes hacerme eso, Ronald? eres un desconsiderado, a pesar de lo mucho que he hecho por ti, tú no me tomas en cuenta, sabes que sufro de los nervios y…"_

Sí, sí, algo así iría aquella interminable perorata que para ser honestos él no podría ni aguantar. Que quede claro, adoraba a su madre más que a muchas cosas en el mundo, pero no iba a permitir que manejara su vida…suficiente hizo con ponerle de nombre "Billius"…Billius, ¿qué tipo de nombre era ese?, uno muy horrible si le preguntaban a él.

Ron gruñó por lo bajo ya que la jaqueca que se cargaba no aminoraba, eso sin contar el labio partido y el dolor en el abdomen.

—Malditos hijos de puta—, susurró por lo bajo lleno de rabia.

En su trabajo Ron había visto las cosas más ruines de las que podía llegar a ser capaz el ser humano. Había visto a hombres asesinando a hombres, hombres asesinando a niños…había visto el mundo bajo y podrido de la sociedad…para nada, nada se comparaba al desprecio, el odio y la repulsión que le provocaba el que alguien tomara a una mujer por la fuerza.

La imagen de su compañera siendo violada frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla se repetía en sus peores pesadillas, y a pesar de que le fue imposible ayudarla, aún así se culpó por mucho tiempo.

Hanna Abbot y él habían estado trabajando como infiltrados en una banda de trata de blancas. Habían comenzado la operación en America del Sur, desde donde los siguieron por todo el continente hasta la ciudad de Chicago donde sería la entrega final. La operación iba como la tenían planeada, sólo era cuestión que los cerdos que compraban a aquellas chicas y niños aparecieran con el dinero en las manos y los mejores agentes Fénix caerían sobre ellos, sin embargo…algo, algo que él aún no se podía explicar salió mal.

A la mitad del intercambio uno de los compradores se puso muy nervioso, miraba a Ron desconfiadamente al punto de ponerle una pistola en la cabeza. Las cosas se salieron del control, los ánimos se caldearon, comenzaron los insultos, luego los golpes para seguir con los disparos. Y entre tantas balas, de un momento a otro el pelirrojo se encontró con aquel tipo tirando frente a él con un hoyo en la cabeza. Hanna, al ver cómo su compañero estaba a punto de morir, tomó el arma que traía escondida y logró disparar antes que le dispararan a él.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar que una bala lo alcanzara rozando su cabeza y dejándolo inconciente; cuando despertó estaba amarrado a una silla y frente a él, el cuerpo de Hanna desnudo cubierto de golpes y siento abusada. La chica lo miraba con calma, con una triste sonrisa en su deforme rostro, como tratando de decirle que él no tenía la culpa de nada mientras que Ron se retorcía y gritaba furioso tratando de soltarse.

Lo golpearon hasta cansarse, lo llevaban a la inconciencia para despertarlo de nuevo al sentir como su cabeza era zambullida en agua fría. Y a pesar de ello, a pesar de la tortura sufrida, jamás dejó de mirar a Hanna, tirada a punto de morir frente a sus ojos.

Cuando los agente llegaron a rescatarlos fue demasiado tarde, Hanna había muerto y con ella una parte de la bondad de Ron. Desde ese momento perdió la poca compasión que sentía por los hombres que debía de matar. Se volvió letal, peligroso…sus ojos brillaban carentes de remordimiento cuando apuntaba su arma y en sus labios se formaba una retorcida sonrisa.

Frío al momento de planear la estrategia, una furia incontrolable cuando salía a batalla.

Por eso le habían apodado Leo. Porque él miraba desde las sombras, porque se pasaba tranquilo con aquel andar seguro, orgulloso…con una peligrosa calma siempre viva en sus ojos…pero cuando llegaba el momento, estúpido aquel que se cruzara en su camino, porque Ron ya no era Ron, era un fuego desatado.

Ése, ése era Ronald Weasley.

El pelirrojo giró su cabeza hacia la cama donde la chica dormía.

Dio un trago a su cerveza y se puso de pie; caminando lentamente hasta detenerse al pie de la cama. Con sus ojos azules y penetrantes contempló a la mujer frente a él, teniendo que morderse los labios y apretar fuerte los puños.

La noche anterior, ella había caído en la inconciencia y Ron se vio con una chica desmayada en medio de un oscuro callejón entre sus brazos. Odiándose un poco más de lo que ya lo hacía, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar llevar el dorso de su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica y acariciarla lentamente.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo. Su piel era suave…carajo que lo colgaran ahí mismo si aquella mujer no tenía la piel las tersa y delicada que había tenido el placer de tocar en toda su miserable vida. Sobreponiéndose a la sensación que lo embargaba, con lentitud y siendo mucho más cuidadoso de lo que nunca había sido, la tomó entre sus brazos.

Un delicioso aroma a rosas se coló por sus fosas nasales, penetrando hasta el fondo de su alma. Él aspiró profundo colmándose de su olor y al hacerlo Ron se sintió un poco como aquellos hombres enfermos y obsesionados. Sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro, se deshizo del estupor que aquel aroma le había provocado y caminó con la chica hasta el cercano boulevard.

Ya dentro de un taxi, el chofer miró a la chica inconciente y luego a Ron sospechosamente.

—Se embriagó más de la cuenta—, fue la escueta explicación del pelirrojo.

El hombre, quien no parecía muy conforme, se volvió hacia enfrente— ¿A dónde?—, preguntó.

¿A dónde?, se repitió Ron; buena, muy buena cuestión. Bajó la mirada hasta ella que seguía inconciente en sus brazos. Podía llevarla al hospital a que la revisaran pero a Ron no le parecía muy herida que digamos; además, si iban a aquel lugar estaba claro que le harían miles de preguntas que él no tenía ni ganas ni humor para contestar. Ron tuvo un ligero presentimiento: si iba al hospital muy probablemente terminaría pasando una hermosa velada tras las rejas-el estar ebrio, con una chica desmayada y con una pistola escondida en la parte trasera de sus vaqueros, eran buenas razones-y siendo sinceros lo último que quería era a la agencia respirándole en la nuca al momento de ir a sacarlo de atolladero-. Por otro lado, podía llevarla a su casa, pero en una rápida y discreta inspección se dio cuenta que ella no cargaba encima credenciales.

Suspirando y sin mas remedio le indicó al chofer la dirección de su departamento.

Ron aún no lo sabía, pero de haberse enterado lo que aquella decisión acarrearía a su vida, con gusto hubiese pasado, no sólo veinticuatro horas en la cárcel, sino un par de semanas.

Y ahora, como resultado de su "fabulosa" noche de juerga en la que celebraría sus vacaciones con mucho sexo y licor hasta la muerte, ambas cosas hasta la muerte, tenía aquella chica dormida placidamente entre las sábanas de su cama, usando solo ropa interior y luciendo como la visión más hermosa que él había visto jamás.

Cuando a sus ojos acudieron imágenes de aquella misma cama, con ella entre aquellas mismas sábanas pero totalmente desnuda, sudada y gimiendo con él entre sus piernas haciéndola suya, Ron se dio cuenta que era un buen, un muy buen momento para darse una ducha…fría.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

Lo primero que notó fue la suavidad de un colchón que no era el suyo bajo su cuerpo, después la ausencia de las sábanas de algodón egipcio, luego una ligera punzada en la cabeza seguida de un insistente rayo de sol que luchaba por colarse tras sus párpados y por ultimo, pero no por eso menos importante, la casi desnudes de su cuerpo.

Pansy, en alguna otra ocasión habría pensado que estaba en casa de algunas de sus "amigas" no tan ricas y sin el suficiente dinero para comprar colchones mandados a hacer o sábanas de algodón fino; y que aquel insistente retumbar de su cabeza, como si un enano especialmente entusiasta estuviera bailando can-can utilizando su cerebro como escenario y unos suecos grandes y pesados como zapatos, se debía a algunas, no muy comunes pero monumentales, resacas.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro recordó que aquellas "amigas" no tan ricas como ella, le habían dado la espalda, que hacía muchos meses que no se tomaba ni una sola copa de licor y que no fue a ninguna fiesta especialmente fabulosa.

De golpe recordó todo lo acaecido la fatídica noche anterior.

Las palabras de su padre anunciándole su compromiso, vendiéndola como si fuese una mercancía…casi una ramera; su furia, misma que la llevó a salir de su casa sin avisar, sin tomar siquiera su bolsa…su estúpida, absurda y ridícula idea de buscar a un hombre con el cual tener sexo por primera vez…luego, luego aquel bar, con la mirada de todos sobre ella…con aquel par de tipos siguiéndola, tocando su cuerpo…recorriéndola con sus asquerosas manos…

La pelinegra flexionó sus rodillas y las llevó contra su pecho abrazándose a ellas.

Un incontenible escalofrío la recorrió por completo mientras se obligaba a no llorar. Realmente tuvo miedo, como jamás lo había sentido. Miedo a que le robaran lo único que aún era suyo, lo único que poseía: su dignidad.

Se odió una vez más por haber sido tan imbécil, tan ingenua. Toda su vida había conocido sólo una clase de mundo, un mundo peligroso sí, en donde debió de aprender a desenvolverse, a defenderse antes de que la comieran viva; pero era su mundo, lo conocía a la perfección, sabía de los peligros, sabía con quién hablar, qué hacer, sabía cómo reaccionarían…cómo atacar antes de ser atacada…pero ese mundo, el mundo real lejos de riquezas y carros lujosos, ese mundo, ella lo desconocía y lamentablemente sólo vio lo peor de él.

Intentando que aquella opresión lastimosa y asfixiante no la aplastara por completo, Pansy aspiró profundamente llenándose los pulmones de oxigeno…y de algo más. Ese aroma, por dios aquel aroma ya lo había disfrutado antes… ¿cuándo?, la noche anterior… cuando _él_ la rescató, cuando _él_ la tomó entre sus brazos haciéndola sentir, aunque fue solo por un instante, mas segura que nunca.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Pansy tomó las sábanas y las llevó hasta su rostro, colmando su interior de ese olor. Era masculino, era fuerte…era cautivante, como un torbellino de emociones irracionales que arrasaba por dentro casa pequeño trozo de cordura. Ese aroma la hacía sentir _ella_, su cuerpo vibraba y por primera vez en sus veintitrés años se sintió _viva._

Sonrió cautivada y tentada estuvo a abandonarse a aquellas sensaciones nuevas y cautivadoras antes de que se diera real cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Dónde estaba?, ¿qué pasó anoche?, ¿Por qué… ¡Mierda!

Pansy se levantó de golpe quedando sentada sobre la cama y mirando con los ojos abiertos y asustados a su alrededor.

Estaba… ¡Semidesnuda!

Mierda, mierda, mierda-en un momento llegó a creer que decía mucho la palabra mierda cuando estaba furiosa, asustada o sorprendida, hoy Pansy estaba las tres, así que ¡Triple mierda de nuevo!-

Como loca comenzó a deshacerse de las sábanas que la cubrían y en el justo instante en que sus pies pisaban la suave alfombra y salía de la cama, una puerta que estaba a su derecha y en la que no había reparado se abrió dejando salir al un mojado, atractivo y sexy pelirrojo secándose el cabello largo casi hasta lo hombros y usando aquella bendita-o maldita depende de la perspectiva-pequeña y corta toalla milagrosamente atorada a sus caderas afiladas.

La impresión en ambos chicos se reflejó sin pudor en sus rostros blancos y brilló intensa en los dos pares de ojos azules.

De pronto Pansy sintió la boca seca mientras miraba como unas cristalinas y afortunadas gotas de agua corrían por un torso lampiño, poderoso y marcado, como escurrían desde sus cabellos y viajaban lamiendo sus brazos fuertes...su abdomen imposiblemente definido y morir por fin en un insano caminito de vellos pelirrojos hasta perderse debajo de la toalla.

En medio del estupor y el subidón tan repentino que Pansy experimentó, reconoció aquellos ojos como los mismos que la habían mirado con preocupación la noche anterior.

Ron por su parte tuvo que sostener con fuerza aquella toalla que sujetaba entre sus dedos, apretó la mandíbula y respiró profundo teniendo que controlarse para no lanzarles sobre la chica y tomarla ahí mismo al poder apreciar su vientre plano, sus finas y delicadas curvas definiendo sus caderas y cintura, sus piernas largas y aquel par de pechos de piel blanca.

—¡Aaaahhh!—. Sobreponiéndose del shock inicial y de los estragos que aquel hombre causó en su cuerpo, lo más rápido que su orgullo se lo permitió, Pansy lanzó un grito que perforó los tímpanos de Ron haciéndolo volver a la realidad para ver cómo ella tomaba las sábanas y trataba de cubrir lo más posible su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Él alzó las cejas retomando su actitud despreocupada y mientras se dirigía hacia la cómoda donde guardaba su ropa, dijo—: veo que has despertado. Comenzaba a preguntarme si me tocaría traerte el desayuno a la cama también.

Pansy lo miraba de hito en hito boqueando como pez fuera del agua y, cuando el pelirrojo tomó de una gaveta unos boxer negros con las iniciales Ck en el resorte, no pudo evitar sonrojarse como una colegiala.

Ron, quien lo había notado, llevó su mirada de la chica a sus boxer y de nuevo a la chica para luego trazar una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Y justo en ese momento la pelinegra comenzó a odiarlo un poco y comenzó a odiarse un poco a sí misma por parecer una verdadera estúpida virginal que jamás había visto a un hombre semidesnudo, pero sobre todo, que jamás había visto a un hombre semidesnudo con unos boxer como aquellos en la mano. Y es que ella sí podía ser virgen y todo eso, pero estúpida no era y sí que había visto a hombres en tales condiciones, pero jamás, jamás había visto a un hombre como_ él _e imaginárselo usando aquella prenda y solo aquella prenda.

Pansy se dio una bofetada mental por ser tan tonta; así que sacando toda la arrogancia de la que era dueña, alzó el rostro y preguntó demandante.

—¿Dónde estoy?—, como pudo se enrolló en las sábanas y se puso de pie ante el pelirrojo mostrándose altiva y segura, solo esperaba que ambos se la creyeran.

Ron se tomó su rato para contestar, se cruzó de brazos aún con la prenda en su mano y se recargó contra la cómoda—Estás en mi casa—, respondió por fin sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Y tú eres?

—Dado que te traje a _mi _casa, a ti, a una desconocida, debería de ser yo quien hiciera esa pregunta pero la pasaré por alto considerando las circunstancias. Soy…—, Ron se detuvo en medio de la frase, la miró pensativo, como evaluando la opción de contestar o no—…Bill— dijo por fin inclinando la cabeza ante ella a modo de saludo cordial y usando _Bill_ como diminutivo a Billius. No estaba muy seguro de porqué no le dio su nombre real, quizá se debía a que de cierta manera esa chica lo hacía sentir mas expuesto y vulnerable que nunca y el mantener su identidad oculta le confería cierto poder sobre sí mismo.

Ella lo miró tratando de concentrarse lo más posible, pero con ese aroma, con ese hombre ante ella, la concentración le parecía tarea titánica— ¿Qué pasó exactamente? Yo no recuerdo muy bien, sólo que salí del bar, que me caí lastimándome el tobillo y que luego esos tipos aparecieron y…— su voz se entrecortó impidiéndole continuar.

—Pasó que fuiste los suficientemente tonta para meterte _sola_ en un bar como aquellos, en una calle como esa, pasó que si yo no llegó lo mas probable es que tú no estarías aquí—. Ron la vio bajar la mirada, y masculló por lo bajo una maldición. Sabía que estaba portándose mal con ella, que estaba siento grosero y que muy seguramente la estaba hiriendo, pero ¡coño!, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, y de solo pensar en lo que le pudieron hacer le provocaba una punzada de pánico mezclada con odio en la boca del estómago. Tomó aire y continuó—. Lo lamento—, ella levantó la mirada fijándola en él tan intensamente que casi lo derriba—, no debí hablare así—, Pansy asintió—. Como sea, lo importante es que llegué justo a tiempo y pude evitar que te hicieran daño, poco después caíste en la inconciencia y como no llevas ni usa sola identificación decidí traerte a mi departamento.

—¿Tú me desvestiste?—. Pansy casi se golpea contra las paredes por aquella pregunta tan estúpida. El tipo frete a ella por mas bueno que estuviera bien podía ser un loco pervertido o vaya a saber uno qué y solo se le ocurría preguntar eso, ¡dios! Pansy se justificó diciéndose que era el trauma de lo acontecido lo que la hacía comportarse así de…de… ¡Ñoña!

Ron bufó—.Por supuesto que no—, dijo fingiendo indignación—, ¿por quién me tomas? Lo hizo mi el elfo mágico que trabaja para mí.

Y Pansy lo odió otro poco por ser un redomado idiota—No es gracioso—, masculló con todo el veneno posible.

El pelirrojo soltó una ligera carcajada mientras alzaba las manos en son de rendición—De acuerdo, de acuerdo…no seguiré.

Las risas por parte de él continuaron mientras la miraba fijamente y Pansy no puedo evitar contagiarse de ella generando también una fresca carcajada que su unió a la de Ron.

Y fue cuando aquella limpia y hermosa sonrisa fue mostrada en sus labios, cuando su risa cautivante lo envolvió y sus ojos azules lo miraron, que Ron se dio cuenta que más que ninguna otra persone en el mundo, aquella mujer era peligrosa para él.

La mirada de Ron se volvió fría y sus facciones atractivas se tensaron. A Pansy de pronto le pareció amenazante y letal, como un león listo para saltar sobre ella…un estremecimiento la recorrió haciendo que inconcientemente diera un paso atrás.

—Te vas hoy mismo—, dijo secamente y de golpe para luego salir de la habitación dando un portazo que hizo rebotar a Pansy.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

Cuando Pansy salió de la habitación, encontró al pelirrojo sentado en un banco junto a la barra de la cocina, bebía un sumo de naranja mientras leía el periódico al tiempo que un delicioso olor a tostadas inundaba el lugar.

—Gracias—, dijo ella casi para sí misma.

El pelirrojo retiró su mirada del papel para llevarla hasta la chica, un extraño alivio llenó a Pansy al ver que su mirada volvía a ser tranquila, brillante…penetrante…esa mirada que se había quedado clavada en su memoria…que la hacía temblar.

—No tienes porqué…

—Sí tengo—, lo interrumpió ella mientras daba un paso más hacia el pelirrojo—. Quizá no lo sepas pero has hecho por mí más que cualquiera…—_"Incluso mi padre" _pensó más no lo dijo—…y yo jamás lo olvidaré—, terminó dando un paso más, acortando la distancias elevando inconcientemente el mentón.

Ron se incorporó un poco mientras no despegaba sus ojos de ella. Sin poder evitarlo recorrió su cuerpo esbelto, apreciando la manera en que los pantalones se adherían a sus piernas, su largo cabello negro caía enmarcando su rostro, la manera en que sus ojos brillaban y sus labios entreabiertos soltando su respirar. Cuando se fijó inevitablemente en los senos de la chica se dio cuenta que ésta traía puesta una de sus camisas.

—Prometo que te la devolveré, pero no tenía nada más, mi blusa estaba inservible y el abrigo lleno de barro.

Ron tragó saliva imperceptiblemente. Ella no lo sabía, pero estaba entrando en terreno pantanoso, si seguía así no solo lo hundiría a él, sino que a ella misma. La camisa le quedaba demasiado grande, llegaba un poco más debajo de sus caderas y hacía que se transparentara un poco el sostén.

Una vez más una imagen muy similar lo atacó sólo que esta vez ella sólo usaba la camisa para cubrir su desnudes, el cabello estaba alborotado y sus mejillas sonrosadas después de haber hecho el amor.

—Quédatela—, respondió escuetamente antes de ponerse de pie e ir hasta la estufa.

Pansy no pudo despegar la mirada de él. Lo observaba moverse de aquí para allá con soltura, iba con el torso desnudo y descalzo vistiendo solo unos jeans azules que se ajustaban a su trasero perfectamente; estaba como hipnotizada con los músculos de su espalda tensándose con cada movimiento.

Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que él había puesto dos platos con tocino, huevos revueltos y un par de tostadas con mantequilla sobre la barra.

Con un movimiento amable de cabeza le indicó a pelinegra que se sentara a lo que ella respondió con una leve sonrisa, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

—¿Té, café o sumo?—, preguntó poniéndose un trapo de cocina sobre el hombro.

—Café, gracias—. Pansy se sentó en el banco frente al de pelirrojo, mirándolo fijamente. Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho que estaría embobada viendo como un atractivo pelirrojo modelaba, en vez de caminar, en una cocina preparándole un café, ella se habría reído hasta caer sentada, y es que ella _jamás_ se acercaba a la cocina ya que uno: no tenía por qué andarse metiendo en terreno desconocido y nada propio para una consentida, dos: porqué no tenía idea que los cocineros fuera _así _de guapos y tres: bueno, aún no había un tres.

Cuando Ron le tendió el café y se sentó en silencio ante la pelinegra.

—Catherine—, soltó de pronto—, mi nombre es Catherine.

El mundo entero la conocía como Pansy Parkinson, el mundo entero sabía que ese nombre era sinónimo de malcriades, arrogancia, snobismo y altivez, no quería que él pensara que la chica a la que había rescatado y que ahora desayunaba a su lado era un hueca, elitista sin cerebro…porque Pansy era más que eso…porque de alguna extraña manera, no quería ver en sus ojos decepción o desprecio…no quería que la juzgara como lo había ello el mundo entero.

Ella no digo nada más y él guardó silencio. Comieron lentamente y sin pronuncia palabra, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos lanzándose miradas de reojo de vez en cuando.

Engullendo su tostada, Ron trataba de comprender, ya con la mente despejada y las venas libre de alcohol, qué mierda le estaba pasando. No le gusta sentirse así, del modo en que ella lo hacía. Sentía que lo podía desarmar con una sonrisa, que lo ahogaba deliciosamente con su aroma, que su esencia le intoxicaba el cuerpo. Creyendo que no podría soportarlo más, se puso bruscamente en pie.

Cuando el ruido del banco cayendo el suelo retumbó en la acogedora cocina, Pansy levantó la vista alarmada alcanzando a mirar como Ron salía del departamento azotando la puerta.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

Se sentía vulnerable como nunca en su vida, expuesto a cualquier amenaza…como con un cañón apuntándole directo a la frente…y era ella quien tiraría del gatillo. Y no le gustaba, dios sabía cuánto eso lo cabreaba. Porque él no podía, el no debía; él era un Fénix y los Fénix no se enamoran, no entregan su vida porque ésta ya estaba entregada a la causa, no tenían puntos vulnerables. Porqué a él no le gustaba perder el control, porque todo era una estrategia fríamente calculada, porque los impulsos no eran buenos…porque en su trabajo impulsos se traducían a muerte…pero con ella todo se iba al carajo.

Había escapado por primera vez en su vida, de ella…de aquella mujer desconocida cuyo nombre no lograba saciar su sed. Como un maldito cobarde que no podía soportar más la tentación de besarla, de descubrir realmente a qué sabían aquellos labios rojos, de comprobar la suavidad de su lengua.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños.

Quizá estaba más dañado de lo que pensaba. Quizá se había vuelto loco ya por completo.

Mientras el aire mecía sus cabellos en la azotea del edificio, Ron respiró profundamente mientras clavaba su mirada en la inmensidad de la nada.

Como nunca llegó a imaginar, Ron mantenía una lucha fiera en su interior; su mente, su lógica le decía que se apartara, que, que la dejara ir lejos del peligro que representaba, bien sabía que nada bueno ella podría obtener de él, y es que Ron no sabía querer…no sabía cómo amar…jamás lo había hecho. Volcó cada fibra de su ser al trabajo, cada minuto de su vida desde que se convirtió en Fenix…y ahora algo para lo que no estaba preparado llegaba tocando a su puerta para golpearlo con un gran mazo rompiendo sus esquemas.

Sentía que perdía el control de sus emociones y que su lógica acababa derrotada ante el adictivo aroma de su cuerpo. Y no le gustaba sentirse así. Ese no era él.

Por otro lado, se imaginó por un instante perderla por completo, no volver a verla en su vida sin haber probado el sabor de su boca, sin haber acariciado la suavidad de su piel…sin haber sentido el calor de su cuerpo delgado contra el suyo…se la imaginó en brazos de otro, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes de amor y una sonrisa tierna en los labios…la imaginó entregándose a alguien que no era él.

Y de nuevo aquella punzada en la boca del estómago mezcla de los celos, la furia…el miedo…

No…no sabía qué era todo aquello, no sabía cuánto duraría…no sabía los comos ni los porqués, lo que sí sabía era que estaba mal, que no debía, que las cosas estaban mejor así, pero también sabía que prefería arder en el infierno antes de verla con otro.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la acera que discurría por el bloque de departamentos, Ron logró distinguir su delgada silueta saliendo del edificio, la miró abrazarse el cuerpo y voltear a ambos lados de la calle antes de tomar hacia la derecha.

Ilógico, absurdo, sin sentido alguno y fuera de toda regla, pero no le importaba…ya no le importaba…ella, que nunca lo había besado, ella que no lo había tocado…ella que había entrado a su vida sin avisar, ella… era suya, irremediablemente suya.

Corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, bajó las escaleras de los cinco pisos del edificio. Salió tal como estaba, descalzo y sin camisa, a la calle y cogiendo el mismo rumbo de ella, aceleró para tomarla del brazo en el mismo instante en que estaba por subirse al taxi.

—No te vayas—, dijo él.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

**N/a:**

Hola a todos, cómo están? Cómo estás Patsy? Te ha gustado?

Espero que hayan y que lo hayas disfrutado de este segundo capítulo de Impulsos. Creo que aquí queda un poco mas demostrado el por qué del título. Ron, que es un hombre que aunque quiera o no se deja llevar por impulsos, la gran mayoría de las veces los reprime, sobre todo por su trabajo. Ha aprendido muy bien a hacerlo pero cuando se trata de Pansy eso se va al carajo. Sí, llega a ser hasta cierto punto bipolar no creen? Pobrecillo y lo que le espera.

Ahora, qué decidirá Pansy? Buena pregunta.

Lamento mucho la demora, y les doy las gracias a quienes pacientemente esperan una actualización, son lo mejor de lo mejor, en serio.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen desde el anonimato y a quienes muy amablemente me dejan un review, o colocan la historia en alert o favorite. Mil gracias a: **RoseBlack-Malfoy, SMaris, Kunogi Malfoy, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, IsaJohyMalfoyCullen y nessa-uchiha** por sus comentarios. Son geniales chicas.

Bien, eso es todo por hoy, en un par de semanas tendrán el siguiente cap, estoy de vacaciones así que eso sí va a ser posible, jajajaja

Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto.

**GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

**GELY :)**

**REVIEWS?**


	3. Todo en medio de la nada

**Impulsos.**

**..**

**Capítulo III: Todo en medio de la nada.**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

La puerta del pequeño departamento se azotó a sus espaldas y ella no pudo evitar pegar un brinco asustada.

Pansy no supo en realidad el por qué, pero su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso y el pecho le dolió de repente impidiéndole respirar.

Dolía.

Dolía como nunca creyó que podría doler y ella se preguntaba por qué. Una y mil veces por qué.

¿Por qué su cuerpo entero luchaba contra la mente?, ¿por qué si sabía que tenía que irse de allí, una gran parte de ella se rehusaba a hacerlo?, ¿por qué la sola idea de no volver a ver aquellos ojos la hacía sentir atemorizada?, ¿por qué tenía la convicción que de ahora en adelante necesitaría aquel aroma envolviendo su cuerpo y aquellos brazos protegiéndola.

Pero no valían los porqués…no valían nada ante la fuerza inminente de la realidad; y la realidad era que ese pequeño departamento no era su hogar a pesar de sentirse como si lo fuera, que el sentimiento de protección era falso y que ese hombre al que sentía conocer en verdad no lo hacía. Que haya afuera, en un lado muy diferente de la ciudad, estaba su mundo, su casa, su vida…o lo poco que quedaba de ella, que fue lindo mientras duró pero que ese diminuto trozo de paz, de libertad, no eran para siempre.

Pero Pansy no podía evitar sentirse confundida e intrigada, atraída y excitada por él. Era como si dos fuerzas, poderosas y opuestas, se batieran en duelo detrás de sus penetrantes ojos azules. Porque por un instante parecía joven y alegre, como un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre cínico y sin pudor…pero al siguiente se mostraba alto y poderoso, imponente y peligroso. Como si luchara consigo mismo y, al perder uno de los lados, se mostrara tan cual es para arrepentirse y odiarse al segundo siguiente.

Era como una montaña rusa que hacía que sus emociones y pasiones se despertaran incontrolables. Era subir para luego caer en picada; con ese característico y inigualable tirón en el centro del estomago, la adrenalina corriendo y el corazón latiendo desbocado…y el innegable miedo a que todo se descarrilara terminando gravemente herido.

Y si algo tenía Pansy era el sentido de la supervivencia, era la astucia para saber cuándo retirarse, era convertir el miedo en precaución y alejarse elegantemente en lugar de salir corriendo. Ella no era valiente, a ella no le gustaba jugarse el todo por el todo sin mediar consecuencias. A ella no le gustaba lanzarse de cabeza a un pozo oscuro sin saber si lo que encontrará al final son rocas afiladas o aguas calidas y tranquilas…y él era eso…era un profundo y atrayente pozo que la tentaba como nunca antes, y eso la aterrorizaba…

Y de todas las razones por las que Pansy debía de salir de aquel lugar, era el miedo la más poderosa de todas.

Tomando las pocas pertenencias que llevaba consigo, salió del pequeño departamento dándole un último vistazo, con la clara convicción en su corazón que no volvería a él nunca jamás.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

—No te vayas—, pidió Ron mientras la tomaba delicadamente del brazo.

Los grandes ojos azules de Pansy se abrieron de la impresión al tiempo que su corazón dejaba de latir durante todo el tiempo que duraron sus miradas clavadas en las del otro. La piel le quemaba ahí donde él la tocaba.

Pansy no pudo evitar recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, percatándose que todavía estaba descalzo, que venía sin camisa y que su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente como si, desde donde sea que él había estado, pegó una carrera para alcanzarla.

— ¿Por qué?—, quiso saber ella mientras cerraba la puerta del taxi y se cruzaba de brazos, tratando secretamente de protegerse…de él…de ella…de lo que le hacía sentir.

Ron no respondió de inmediato sino que elevó una mano y, utilizando solo la punta de los dedos, acarició los labios de Pansy; luego subió por su fina nariz, por su frente…por sus mejillas suaves y pálidas…por su mentón, hasta terminar enredándose con un mechón de su cabello negro.

Inconcientemente ella dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se dejaba embargar por la emoción desbordante que ese roce delicado le hacía sentir.

Delineando tiernamente el labio inferior de la pelinegra, Ron dijo—: No lo sé…solo sé que necesito que te quedes, que si te dejo partir en estos justos instantes me arrepentiré toda la vida…—suavemente, muy lentamente, el pelirrojo acortó las distancias entre ellos, rodeando la fina cintura de Pansy con un brazo—, porque aún no estoy listo para dejar de mirar tus ojos.

Pansy alzó la mirada clavándola en los azules de Ron que parecían aún más cristalinos y profundos con los furiosos rayos del sol cayendo sobre ellos.

Sus labios poco a poco se fueron acercando, solo la inexistente lejanía del aire entre ellos los separaba. Los alientos se mezclaban. Ron y Pansy se convirtieron en todo en medio de la nada.

—Por favor—, le susurró él contra los labios antes de unirlos a los suyos…antes de robarle el alma en un beso eterno y perfecto…

No se dieron cuenta que la gente al pasar los miraban curiosos, no se dieron cuenta que el chofer, harto de esperar, ya se había ido, no se dieron cuenta que el mundo a su alrededor siguió girando y que los segundos se convirtieron en minutos. Solo eran ellos, solo los dos y sus labios unidos, y sus lenguas acariciándose, y sus bocas saboreándose…solo sus cuerpos y los dedos rozándose.

Pronto el suelo dejó de existir bajo los pies de Pansy y se vio aferrada entre aquellos brazos, pegada al calor de la piel desnuda del pecho de Ron, dejándose conducir por él al mismo infierno si así lo deseaba…a donde sea…sin importar el destino con tal de disfrutar el camino con sus ojos fijos en los de él…con su olor a hombre envolviéndola.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba de nuevo en aquel departamento que creyó nunca volver a pisar. Él la depositó delicadamente de nuevo en el suelo y cuando sus pies pisaron la mullida alfombra, Pansy se descubrió en la misma habitación en la que había amanecido.

Ron la rodeaba por la cintura con un brazo mientras que utilizaba la mano del otro para volver a recorrer su rostro…para disfrutar del suave contacto de su piel y, haciendo algo que desde el mismo instante que la conoció quiso hacer, enterró el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y aspiró profundamente llenándose los pulmones de su aroma a rosas…recorriendo la piel expuesta con la punta de su nariz, sintiendo su lustroso cabello rozándole las mejillas.

Y de pronto la sintió temblar. Alzando la mirada la descubrió sonrojada, con la mirada vidriosa y la respiración acelerada, con su cuerpo estremeciéndose de la cabeza a los pies y una expresión de deseo mezclado con el miedo y una pizca de timidez.

Queriendo calmarla, Ron tomó su mano entre las suyas. La descubrió pequeña, fina y delicada en comparación a la suya que era grande y callosa…áspera. La de ella era la mano de una ninfa del humo…la de una estatua de porcelana viva y palpitante…sin defectos ni sombras…perfecta en toda la extensión de la palabra…mientras que la de él, la de él era la de un lacayo, la de un mortal que solo había conocido el esfuerzo del trabajo, demasiado simple, demasiado terrenal como para merecer un ser tan divino como aquel.

El suspiro que escapó de los labios de Pansy en el momento en que besó el dorso de su mano, se clavaría para siempre en el alma de Ron. Sería ese suspiro el que evocaría en sus noches de insomnio, en sus noches de soledad, donde solo el recuerdo de aquel cuerpo lo acompañara.

—Bella—, dijo Ron entre suspiros—…imposiblemente bella…

Y de todas las veces que se lo habían dicho, de cada instante en que había escuchado esas palabras, de las veces que las escucharía, fueron esas, fueron las que salieron de los labios de Ron, con su voz ronca y baja…con su aliento calido y adictivo, las que se grabarían en su alma como a hierro fundido…las que traería a sus días cuando su vida pareciera perdida y sin rumbo.

Esta vez fue ella la que acortó las distancias, esta vez fueron sus labios finos y rojos los que se posaron sobre los de Ron. Sus manos se enterraron entre mechones pelirrojos y su cuerpo se amoldó entre el par de brazos que la apresaron delicadamente…deseando en su fuero interno, que lo hiciera para siempre.

El beso fue suave, casi irreal, como el beso que se entrega en duermevela, con el beso que viaja a través del aire y que, al momento de reconocer tus labios, es solo un soplo de vida…tan tierno y dulce que cualquiera diría que es inexistente, pero para aquellos que conocen el valor de un beso como aquel, es el renacer después de cada noche, es eso que hace enloquecer el corazón…el ultimo aliento que te devuelve a la vida.

Cuando se separaron, aún con sus rostros muy juntos, las frentes unidas y los cuerpos pegados, Pansy formó en sus labios una sonrisa que hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Ron, sonrisa que a los pocos segundos fue imitada por el pelirrojo y que prontamente se convirtió en risa fresca…efervescente…vibrante

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

—…y él murió condenado a vivir por siempre y para siempre en esa pequeña motita de luz que desprendían los ojos verdes de su amada en las noches de luna llena.

—Es hermoso, pero también muy triste—, dijo Pansy recargada contra el pecho de Ron mientras tomaba entre los suyos los dedos del pelirrojo y jugaba con ellos.

La tarde ya estaba cayendo sobre Inglaterra. En el horizonte el sol era una franja anaranjada que se batía contra el violeta de la noche que llegaba reclamando su trono. Sentados sobre un desvencijado sillón en la azotea del edificio, Ron, con Pansy acomodada con la espalda contra su pecho, le contaba historias que de niño a él le habían contado.

—Lo es…algo—se encogió de hombros—, si lo ves desde el lado de la muerte de protagonista, pero yo creo que nunca murió, no del todo, siguió viviendo en los ojos que él toda la vida amó. Es algo así como...—agitó la mano tratando de darle redundancia—, heroico y romántico…y todas esa cosas que le gustan a las chicas.

Pansy soltó una risilla y se incorporó para verlo a los ojos con una de las cejas elevadas— ¿Heroico y romántico?, lo dices como si fuera la cosa mas boba del mundo.

— ¿No me digas que eres una romántica empedernida?

—No, pero tú sí.

Ron frunció el ceño— ¿Yo?

—Ajá—, ella alzó la mano y comenzó a delinear los labios del pelirrojo.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

—Tu voz, la manera que tienes de mirarme como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, la manera en que te expresas…la forma en que me tocas…—estiró el cuello y tiró con sus dientes del labio inferior de Ron—, la manera en que me besas…

El pelirrojo la apretó contra sí y la besó profundamente, recorriendo con su lengua cada rincón de la boca de Pansy, chupando y saboreando sus delgados y finos labios.

Cuando se separaron, ella quedó ligeramente mareada de lo intenso y avasallante que fue aquel beso—. Sobre todo la manera en que me besas…

Ron soltó una ligera carcajada para luego volver la mirada sobre el horizonte donde la noche ya había ganado la batalla.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

Las cortinas estaban abiertas por completo permitiendo la entrada de luz lunar. La ventana dándole presencia al frescor de la noche. Ruidos amortiguados y lejanos que llenaban el lugar en silencio. Penumbras que intentaban adueñarse de todo…de todo menos del brillo de sus ojos.

De pie en medio de la habitación, Ron aferraba a Pansy como temiendo que de un momento a otro ella fuera desaparecer, comos si de pronto se fuera a convertir en el agua que inútilmente intentas atrapar con el cuenco de tus manos.

Ella podía sentir el aliento de pelirrojo acariciándole la frente y el latir poderoso de su corazón bajo su mano. Podía oler su aroma a hombre y quemarse con el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba. Alzando la mirada, lo contempló por largos instantes, reconociendo cada facción, cada ángulo en su rostro…memorizando las casi indistinguibles pecas en el puente de su nariz y ese lunar cerca de su labio inferior. Con delicadeza, comenzó a tocar su rostro, barbilla, luego su cuello para bajar por sus hombros…y usando solo la punta de los dedos, trazó figuras sin sentido sobre el abdomen; con el índice siguió el hueco de su cadera afilada y jugó con el camino de vellos que se perdía debajo del pantalón. Cuando volvió a sus ojos, éstos estaban encendidos de pasión, oscurecidos por la lujuria y el deseo.

Con la mayor de las necesidades, Ron asaltó su boca, hundió la lengua en la húmeda caverna de Pansy, marcando como suyo hasta el más minúsculo rincón. Cuando ella soltó un gemido de pasión y se aferraba a su cuerpo enterrándole los dedos en la nuca, Ron no pudo evitar soltar un ronco jadeo. Como desesperado llevó las manos hasta las delicadas caderas, apretó fuertemente la carne en ellas para luego comenzar a pasear sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la chica.

Sus dedos reconocieron cada vértebra de su columna vertebral, tentaron la tibieza de su vientre y apresaron la firmeza de sus glúteos con tal empeño que la elevó ligeramente haciendo que una de las largas piernas de Pansy se enredara casi a la altura de su cadera.

—Te deseo tanto, tanto que siento que duele—, le dijo apretando los labios, luchando por controlarse, por someter el impulso de dejarse llevar y hacerla suya rudamente, intensamente, descontroladamente. Sin querer evitarlo llevó su boca hasta el hueco en el cuello de la chica y mordió fuertemente.

Pansy gritó llena de dolor y placer, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, otorgando más acceso a aquellos dientes que la desgarraban deliciosamente.

—Hazlo... ¡mi dios! Hazme tuya…

Suplicó entre jadeos mientras pegaba un empujón con su pelvis contra la de Ron.

El rugido que lanzó el pelirrojo fue directamente hasta la entrepierna de Pansy. Sentía una húmedad avasallante, un calor incontrolable y una necesidad casi dolorosa.

Un nuevo grito, esta vez de sorpresa, inundó la habitación cuando Ron la tomó por el trasero y la alzó provocando que Pansy lo apresara por la cintura.

Ron los condujo hasta la cama mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Con una habilidad asombrosa se subió a ella hasta quedar hincado en medio del colchón luego, lentamente, dejó que Pansy se deslizara hasta quedar ambos en igualdad de condiciones, con los rostros muy pegados y las respiraciones confundiéndose.

Pansy lo besó una vez más para luego tomar una de las manos de Ron y conducirla hasta su pecho izquierdo—. Tócame—, le dijo suavemente y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Ron jadeó roncamente y, mientras una de sus manos grandes y callosas acariciaba con deleite el seno de la chica, con la boca se dedicó a trazar caminos en el mapa de su piel, senderos sinuosos y húmedos que discurrían a lo largo de su fino mentón, de su cuello largo, del inicio de sus pechos. Con la mano libre correteó por las caderas de la pelinegra hasta alcanzar el borde de la camisa. Separándose de ella, mirándola a fijamente con los ojos encendidos, comenzó a desabotonar los botones, uno a uno, de abajo hacia arriba hasta que el último de ellos fue vencido y la camisa de abrió ligeramente mostrando más de la piel porcelánica de Pansy.

Muy despacio, Ron inició un delirante ascenso por su cuerpo, pasando las manos por su abdomen plano y tembloroso, por el valle entre sus senos hasta alcanzar los hombros por debajo de la tela para deshacerse de la prenda que la cubría.

Cuando posó su mirada en el torso semidesnudo de Pansy, Ron tuvo la real certeza de que nunca había mirado, ni miraría tal grado de perfección…que sus manos jamás tocarían una suavidad como aquella.

El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró al triple de su velocidad normal. Sentía el cuerpo caliente y vibrante, y una placentera nebulosa se había instalado en su cerebro llenando cada rincón y amplificando al máximo hasta la más efímera sensación.

Pansy jamás se había sentido tan hermosa, tan mujer como en esos instantes, con aquella mirada de veneración a su cuerpo, con aquellos ojos marcándola hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Se sentía expuesta y vulnerable, excitada y viva; se sentía mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, con un poder infinito en sus manos, en su cuerpo…capaz de reducir al hombre frente a ella a cenizas si no deseaba.

Pero lo único que quería era que la besara, que la tocara, que poseyera cada centímetro de su ser, que posara sus labios, su lengua…que usara sus dientes…sus dedos grandes y hábiles, que la hiciera temblar y conocer el más puro y exquisito de los placeres a su lado.

Con manos temblorosas, llevó sus manos hasta la espalda deshaciéndose, ante la hambrienta mirada de Ron, del sostén…dejando a la vista sus pequeños pero firmes pechos.

Y en el momento en que su piel desnuda hizo contacto con la caliente de él, en el momento en que sus senos se apresaron contra el fuerte torso de Ron, el mundo entero pareció perder sentido…nada importaba, nadie importaba…solo ellos, solo ese momento, solo las manos de él aferradas fuertemente a sus caderas, solo su pecho pegado al suyo, solo su aliento chocando en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

_Aroma dulce que embriagaba cada resquicio de conciencia. Droga serena que se adueña, que atrapa y envuelve. Perfume a rosas y a madera…a sueños y a ilusiones…a deseos contenidos, a respiraciones calidas. _

Los labios una vez mas se reconocieron, se adoraron, se saborearon con gula, con lujuria y egoísmo.

El cuerpo duro y poderoso de Ron se tendía sobre el de ella.

Le parecía tan pequeña, tan menuda…tan frágil…presa bajo sus músculos, bajo sus brazos que lo sostenían para no aplastarla, entre sus piernas fuertes que se rozaban a las de ella.

No dejó ni un espacio sin besar, ni un trozo de piel sin reclamar como suyo…con extrema delicadeza se había deshecho de sus ropas hasta dejarla solo con unas pequeñas bragas rosas de encaje…ambos con la misma cantidad de prendas ahora.

Recorrió sus piernas largas, lamió el hueco detrás de su rodillas, masajeó entre sus manos sus glúteos redondeados…besó centímetro a centímetro su espalda blanca…Con ella boca abajo, Ron se dedicó a disfrutarla…

_Tacto suave, caliente…febril…seda pura__,__ mármol blanco. Dedos traviesos que descubren, que encuentran y se adueñan. Piel desnuda…sudor perlado. _

Siempre besando, siempre lamiendo, siempre probando…bebiendo…llenándose de su esencia, pero no parecía ser suficiente.

Él quería más, quería todo…quería ser su dueño por completo…quería posicionarse entre sus piernas y hacerla gemir mientras la penetraba…quería que le clavara las uñas a la espalda mientras la arrastraba al orgasmo.

Girándola delicadamente, Ron se dedicó por un momento a contemplarla. Incorporándose hasta quedar hincado junto a ella, se grabó en la memoria cada sinuosa curva del cuerpo femenino, con la yema de los dedos apenas y rozó la punta de sus pezones duros y erectos, descendiendo por su estómago hasta chocar con la orilla de sus bragas rosas.

Hundiendo la mano en su entrepierna, por encima de la tela, Ron la descubrió caliente, húmeda, tierna…con gozo se dedicó a contemplarla mientras se arqueaba de placer casi al compás de sus dedos jugando sobre la pantaleta, admiró la manera en que su labios se abrían dejando escapar un gemido bajo o la forma en que sus pechos se alzaban apuntándolo con los pequeños y rosados botones que los coronaban.

Ron la besó una vez más en los labios antes de posarse aún hincado entre sus piernas y hacer descender la última prenda que la cubría, regalándose la imagen de Pansy total y completamente desnuda.

—Dios—, soltó Ron con voz grave. Entonces ella giró la mirada apartándola de la de él.

Por primera vez estaba desnuda ante un hombre y no podía evitar sentirse así de tímida e inexperta, no podía apartar ese ligero miedo mezclado con expectación, no podía diminuir el sonrojo que los ojos habidos de Ron le producían.

Tan expresivos, tan intensos, como si quisiera devorarla entera.

Los dedos de él posándose en su barbilla la obligaron a mirarlo—. No dejes de hacerlo, no dejes de mirarme…eres hermosa…lo más bello que he visto en mi vida.

Pansy jadeó y murmuró por lo bajo un _Bill _ que se ahogó en sus labios en el momento en que él hundió el rostro en su entrepierna.

Y mientras se arqueaba hasta casi romperse, mientras gritaba hasta casi quedarse afónica, Pansy se daba cuenta que nunca jamás había sentido algo tan intenso, tan fuerte, tan poderoso y maravilloso como aquello. Como lo que le hacía sentir la lengua de él entre sus pliegues húmedos, como lo que despertaban sus labios gruesos chupando su clítoris…como la inigualable sensación de su lengua penetrándola levemente.

_Sabor a miel, sabor a vida, a lujuria y placer. Tierna carne que se entrega…que explota y se consume en cenizas para renacer con cada beso, con cada recorrido de su lengua. _

Y de un momento a otro el mundo se volvió nada, y el tiempo dejó de existir, y su cuerpo explotó…murió y revivió en el mismo instante, presa del más exquisito orgasmo que un ser humado se pudiera imaginar.

Respiraba agitadamente, sus pechos subían y bajaban, la frente mojada con decenas de mechones pegados a la piel.

Ron se incorporó embelezado, mirando tal espectáculo de belleza hecha carne.

Fue en el instante en que ella abría los ojos y lo miraba casi suplicante, con apenas un diminuto halo azul alrededor de una pupila negra y dilatada, que Ron ya no pudo ni quiso postergar mas el momento.

Deshaciéndose de la única prenda que lo cubría, se tendió cuán largo era sobre el cuerpo de Pansy que ya se abría para recibirlo.

_Respiraciones aceleradas…jadeos inconstantes…gemidos roncos y suplicas ardientes. Es música erótica, de la misma que te acorrala y jala de ti hasta el más hondo y profundo deseo…de la que no puedes ni quieres escapar…que apaga cualquier sonido que no sea ese grito que se escurre de unos labios presas del placer. _

Poco a poco su hombría fue abriéndose camino entre las apretadas paredes de Pansy, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente en una mezcla de placer y dolor. Cuando Ron se topó con aquella barrera que denotaba la virginidad de Pansy, abrió los ojos sorprendido mirándola intensamente.

Al notar que él se había detenido, Pansy lo miró y dijo—: Sigue…por favor sigue…no te detengas…te necesito…

El pelirrojo era atacado por un acumulo de emociones que no podía ni quería explicar. El miedo al saber que iba a causarle un dolor que no quería, el orgullo de saber que sería el primero en poseer su cuerpo…la emoción desbordarte y ese calido y extraño sentimiento recorriéndolo entero. Ahí bajo su cuerpo estaba la mujer a la que más había deseado en toda su vida, la que había despertado su más bajas pasiones, a la que había imaginado muchas veces en una situación similar; pero también estaba la mujer a la que no quería hacer sufrir, la que despertaba en él ese instinto de protección y posesión… Él se conocía, sabía quién era…o más bien lo que no era…y no era un tipo bueno, por lo menos no era un tipo hecho para tener una relación…constantemente lo había echado a perder, y por dios que ya no quería, no a ella, no a ella….

—Hazlo—, fue esa suave y firme palabra la que lo trajo a la realidad, eso, y las piernas de Pansy enredándose a sus caderas, empujándolo hasta el fondo con los pies cruzados a la altura de su trasero.

Se olvidó de todo, se olvidó de los miedos…de que allá afuera las personas seguían existiendo, se olvidó hasta de sí mismo…solo importaba ella, ella y su cuerpo apretado y húmedo rodeando su hombría, ella y sus uñas enterrándose en la carne de sus hombros…ella y su boca abierta y esa expresión de doloroso placer en sus bellas facciones…

_Es un cuerpo desnudo, es la perfección hecha mujer. Son pechos y es vientre. Son piernas que envuelven…son manos que acarician, labios que besan y dientes que muerden. Son sus uñas desgarrando tu espalda…es su cuerpo recibiendo…abriéndose a la mas pura de las entregas. Son ojos que memorizan recovecos, que graban a fuego las cuervas de un cuerpo. _

Esperando a que se acostumbrara, Ron se quedó quieto un momento, mordiéndose los labios para aguantar el impulso de comenzar a moverse furiosamente, del modo en que su cuerpo lo pedía.

Fueron las caderas de Pansy las que se contornearon contra él, fueron sus pies empujándolo más adentro, fueron sus jadeos y gemidos…fue ella y la locura desenfrenada que desató.

_Son todo, son los cinco sentidos, son humo, son aire, son vida y son muerte. _

Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella de la única forma que podía hacerlo, frenéticamente, locamente, desesperadamente….casi furioso, casi doloroso…con el fuego quemando, con las ganas desbordándose…

Se enterraba en ella una y otra y otra vez, sin detener el ritmo, embravecido por los gritos de placer que estallaban cerca de su oído, por el sonido de sus sexos húmedos al unirse, por el movimiento de sus pechos al ser penetrada.

Y ella comenzó a moverse con él, a jadear, a gritar, a enterrarse en él…se aferró al fuerte cuerpo de Ron, con uñas y brazos…con dientes que mordían sin importar el dolor, con piernas que se cerraban en torno a la afilada cintura y lo obligaban a ir más rápido, más hondo, mas profundo…

Y él se tensaba, gemía roncamente…bufaba y apretaba sus manos pequeñas entrelazadas a las suyas…los músculos de sus muslos se endurecían, los de su espalda se movían coordinados en la más infinita perfección, y los de su trasero se contraían a cada penetración de su miembro.

_Es hoguera de fuego furioso e indómito. Es agua rápida y descontrolada, que corre y que moja. Es tierra salvaje e inexplorada, virgen e indómita. Es viento que besa el cuerpo y mece sus cabellos. _

Y Pansy llegó al cielo, subió muy muy alto y tocó las estrellas con los dedos, se elevó aceleradamente para caer en picada y luego volver a subir muchas veces más, en un clímax largo e intenso que no parecía tener fin.

Y Ron penetró una, dos, tres veces hasta que el orgasmo explotó en su bajo vientre, recorrió su miembro hinchado hasta derramarse fiera y caliente dentro de ella. Sintiendo como, después de muchos años de estar muerto, por fin regresaba a la vida…ahí, justo ahí, entre unos finos y delgados brazos que lo rodeaban en una muda suplica de que no los abandonara jamás. Y por dios que él no lo haría nunca.

_Son uno en el momento que el mayor de los éxtasis se adueña de ellos. _

Lentamente salió de dentro de ella. Pansy gimió levemente antes de verse envuelta contra el pecho de Ron, quien besaba sus mejillas y se adueñaba de su cintura hasta hacerla girar y enterrar el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Lugar donde Pansy depositó un beso antes de caer profundamente dormida.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

**N/a:**

Hola a todas y a todos, pues bien he aquí un nuevo cap de Impulsos, qué les ha parecido? He de admitir que me constó un mundo sacarlo ya que nunca antes había hecho una escena de Lemmon entre Ron y Pansy y bueno, quería que saliera bien, no defraudarlos. Entonces?, Cómo ha estado? Porfa sus opiniones al respecto!

Una cosa, quizá se confundieron cuando Pansy susurró Bill, en lugar de Ron, recuerden que él le dijo que se llamaba así, Bill, por Billius…y no, no se molestó en decir que se llamaba también Ron ella no dijo tampoco que su otro nombre era Pansy.

Por cierto, alguno de ustedes podría salvarme? Resulta que borré todo lo demás que tenía escrito de Bella y ocupo algunas cosas de ahí para los cap venideros, así que si alguno o alguna tiene la historia guardada por ahí, me harían un gran favor si me pasan, cualquier cosa mi correo está en mi perfil.

Ya por ultimo pero no menos importante, muchas gracias todas las personas que se pasan por aquí y se toman su tiempo para leer y/o comentar Impulsos, besos a: **SMaris, IsaJohyMalfoyCullen, SHAFE-95, nessa-uchiha, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black y Kunogi Malfoy**, muchas gracias a todas.

Vale me despido, al igual que en Equilibrio el siguiente cap no estoy muy segura de su publicación, como dije, si todo sale bien y el horario de este semestre me deja tiempo para escribir, tendrán la entrega cuatro en tres semanas máximo.

Eso es todo, y abrazo gigante, cuídense.

**GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**GELY : )**

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
